The conventional light emitting apparatus are basically composed of light emitting elements such as lamps, LEDs to connect electric conducting wires with power source and develop the functions of illumination or decoration. Generally, the light emitting apparatus is formed by connecting a plurality of light emitting elements in series or in parallel or in series-parallel as a serial lamp, after the power source is connected and the current flows into the light emitting apparatus, variable kinds of flash lights are then generated as a decoration in celebration, business advertisement and other special fields.
However, the number of light emitting elements of said conventional serial lamp set shall be affected by the articles used for hanging the serial lamp set by people. For example, the Christmas trees may be as high as several meters to several floors. It is not only lightened for a long time, when the light emitting elements of light emitting apparatus formed by a plurality of serial connected lamps are lightened simultaneously, the loads of electric wires are very high. And, the temperature increasing occurred due to longtime lightening of Christmas lamps always accidentally cause the burning of Christmas trees and the fires. Consequently, a thermo-alarm for Christmas tree is then created in order to prevent the accidents. It is a unique article to be hanged onto Christmas tree alone, and mainly includes a thermo-sensor for detecting abnormal temperature vibrations, signals happened around it, and amplify the signal by an amplifier, then trigger an audio circuit to generate visible or audible signals. However, because its electric power is generated by the battery installed inside it, when the electric power is not sufficient for operating electric circuit or the user forgets to change new batteries, its functions of warning will be lost, and the accidents still may be occurred.
Besides, the method of detecting the temperature outside Christmas tree and then releasing alarm signals not only will decrease the accuracy of sensor due to environmental conditions, but also may not generate visible or audible signals when the load of electric wire is over a pre-determined value. This is also a disadvantage of conventional apparatus.